The present invention relates generally to covers for kitchen appliances, and more particularly to a toaster cover for covering the common kitchen toaster.
For covering the ubiquitous kitchen toaster, it has been common in the past to use a flexible, fabric cover to conceal the toaster as it sits on a counter or shelf. While fabric toaster covers can conceal the toaster, their use can create considerable disadvantages. When the toaster is in use, the fabric cover can create a potential fire hazard. In addition, using a traditional toaster cover hinders use of the toaster with the toaster cover in place. Moreover, personalizing fabric toaster covers to match a room""s decor can present tremendous manufacturing challenges.
Accordingly, it is to the provision of a toaster cover which overcomes these problems of the known prior art by safely and effectively covering a toaster while enhancing usability to which the present invention is primarily directed.
The present invention meets the needs described above in a toaster cover, such as for use with a toaster, that safely and effectively covers a toaster while enhancing usability.
Briefly described, in a first form the present invention is a toaster cover that includes first and second rigid side panels spaced apart from one another. The toaster cover also includes rigid front and back panels extending between the first and second side panels and spaced apart from each other. A rigid top panel is attached to the side panels and the front and back panels.
In a second form, the toaster cover includes first and second rigid side panels spaced apart from one another. The toaster cover also includes a rigid front panel extending between the first and second side panels and a rigid back panel extending between the first and second side panels and spaced from the front panel. A rigid top panel is removably attached to the side panels and to the front and back panels.
In a third form, the toaster cover includes first and second rigid side panels spaced apart from one another. The toaster cover also includes a rigid front panel extending between the first and second side panels and a rigid back panel extending between the first and second side panels and spaced from the front panel. Additionally, this form of the toaster cover includes a rigid top panel attached to the side panels and to the front and back panels and a rigid bottom panel positioned to receive toast remnants emitted from a toaster.
A toaster cover according to the present invention provides several advantages that include improving the aesthetic appeal of a concealed toaster using decorative elements. In addition, the present invention enables use of a toaster without removing it from the toaster cover and increases safety during use. Finally, the invention maintains a neat environment around the toaster cover by avoiding the visible display of toaster remnants resulting from continual use of a toaster.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.